Ab Insidiis Diaboli
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: M/M Harry changes drastically over the summer after fourth year, entering a new world, becoming a hunter. How will the wizarding world take this new Harry and why is Draco looking at him in such a new light. Death, Demons, Evil. Dumbles!bashing grey!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ab Insidiis Diaboli **

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Slash m/m**

**Chapter: One**

**Author: WWSE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural Or Charmed**

**This is a Harry Potter only fic, Charmed characters will definitely not be in this, The brothers might make an appearance but it is unlikely I will warn you if this happens. But because there are only elements of Supernatural and charmed and no characters is why I decided to not make this a crossover. You will not need any information on these characters or the series. Thank you.**

Harry walked along Privet Drive his eyes downcast keeping his ears keen so as not to be caught unawares by Dudley's gang and to not get killed by the murderer running around killing teenage boys. So far two of Dudley's friends have been brutally killed - beaten to death with minor cuts all over the body - and six others all from different groups of boys running from London to Little Whinging, Surrey. Dudley was currently out with his gang, probably at the park terrorizing a few kids instead of at Pier's house like he was supposed to be. That was the stipulation Petunia made to even let her son out of the house. She didn't blink an eye though as Harry left the house,

her eyes glued to the television watching the news.

Harry looked up as he noticed the sun beginning to set the clear blue sky taking on the purple and pink hues of dusk. He grimaced, not liking the idea of heading home like he was supposed to when he had just escaped after the grueling list of chores being completed. "I think I'll stay out tonight, not like they care if I'm home or not anyway," Harry mumbled to himself as he covered his eyes from the fading light. Hefting the bag on his shoulder that held his invisibility cloak, and a notebook and pen, his wand in his pocket. "Besides its Dung whats-his-name shift tonight and he will just leave early again like his every shift." His voice came out almost silent, with the non-use since Cedric's death. He knew that Dumbledore had people watching him, but he was almost positive it wasn't for his own safety but rather to keep tabs on him to make sure he won't stray, or leave his abusive relatives and taking Hedwig away telling him that he didn't want deatheaters to abduct her.

He walked on toward the park that Dudley rarely visits anymore since Frank and Sheldon's death there. He walked for twenty more minutes before hearing the commotion and picking up speed. Arriving on scene he couldn't believe his eyes his hand immediately reaching for his wand.

A boy no older then ten was holding Piers to the ground his face grotesque, eyes void, and Dudley and his gang held onto different playground equipment as if magically. The sky was getting vaguely darker playing out a horrifying scene of violence almost as if straight from a monster movie.

"Dudley," Harry screamed drawing both Dudley's and the monster of a boys attention to him. Dudley held his gaze for a moment his eyes pleading for help.

"He is your cousin." The boy stated. "He is also one of your tormentors."

"Let them go," Harry demanded.

"Why? They tormented me just as they do you. Beating you, chasing you, making your life hell. One day they will go to far, one day they will kill you."

"Yes but let them go. You don't have to become them, and that is exactly what your doing." Harry held the creatures gaze.

The boy ripped his hands away taking Piers' throat with him in a bloody mess. "No!" Harry screamed.

They boy looked upon Harry, "Fine if you won't help me you will die as well." The monster screeched his mouth wider then humanly possible showing sharp teeth and covered in blood. He was in front of Harry before he could even blink, moving fast and hard as he knocked away the wand and slashing at Harry clawed gauges into Harry's chest. Harry screamed and then a gunshot, hitting the creature in the head from Harry's left. Harry crumpled onto hard unforgiving earth just as the boy burst into flames his features contorted in agony. There were several thumps as bodies fell to the ground.

Harry grimaced in pain as he sat up his shirt shredded and his clawed chest bleeding. A man with a gun hurried over to give him a shoulder.

"You all right there laddy?"

"Bloody brilliant," He supplied as he leaned over to grab his wand momentarily losing balance when the man caught him.

"Your a wizard then."

Harry looked up at the man, not answering.

"We should talk, my names Darcy, Darcy Delaine. Why don't we go get you patched up and get out of this joint, let these boys pick up whats left of their mess."

Harry nodded looking over to Dudley who was on his mobile hands shaking. They caught each others eyes a silent truce for now, Harry looked up at the man finally seeing him. He was tall and had only slight bulk to his muscles, most likely a trained fighter. His hair shaved leaving only black fuzz. He had a square face and stern grey eyes, and scars everywhere, his upper lip, his eyebrow and cheek, and all along his arms. Harry gave his permission for the man to hull him away with a nod.

Harry was stuffed into a 1987 rolls royce roughly before Darcy moved to the drivers side and got in. "We're meeting up with my partner at the Inn a little outside of London can you hold on till then?" Harry again nodded, his brain a little foggy and not focusing on the present as his magic began to painfully heal the wounds. He blacked out.

"- can't just bring home strays from the hunts!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice jolting Harry to wakefulness.

"Listen Ainsley its not like that, he had a wand he's a wizard and the look on his face when he say the ghost was - It was bloody unbelievable that he knew nothing like that existed. He's obviously a Hogwarts student, cause every other wizarding school knows of the evil ghosts and demons. I figured he would like to know how to fight 'em in future."

"Darcy," Ainsley sighed.

"Excuse me, but what?" Asked Harry pulling their attention back onto himself.

Beside Darcy was another man who was taller, if that was even possible, then Darcy himself. Harry thought he may be half giant, if only from his height, but he was much slimmer. His form lanky rather then the bulk muscle of the other man. His hair was medium length and a dirty blonde in color. His eyes were a sharp black like a never ending abyss and he had fewer scars then Darcy.

"Young wizard this is my partner Ainsley Sinclair. We have some information about your world, our world that we thought you should know since your education at that school is lacking."

Harry looked from Darcy to Ainsley his mind still muddled a bit from blood lose.

"We patched you up a bit before you came to, now would you like to tell us your name?" Said Ainsley his voice surprisingly gentle.

Harry looked down at his chest to see himself shirtless and covered in bandages. He looked up at the men. "My name is Harry." He said slowly trying to get his heavy tongue to wrap around the words. "Tell me what has been kept from me, I won't interrupt."

Ainsley started. "First off their are three types of witches, first the kind that gather their magic from the earth, anyone can become this kind of witch if one chooses to follow the grand path of no personal gain. These witches help innocents from demons and the like helping the world basically. They are more aptly called wiccans. Then there are the witches like yourself where the magic runs through bloodlines, the muggleborns coming from old squib lines. They had originally gained magic from all, the earth, the heavens, the air, and all living things. Your kind have the most pronounced community in magic, where as wiccan's only hold to small groups or covens. Then there are the witches or warlocks that gain magic by selling their soul to demons or evil spirits. They also have covens but rarely, most soul selling witches chose to stand alone."

Darcy then continued. "Then there are demons, they have ranks and all ultimately answer to the devil Lucifer. Then Angel who rarely interfere in our world but rather letting the world fall to hell as more demons come up from hell to take over and possess innocents. There are also ghosts, the nice kind no doubt you know of, the ones that only leave an imprint of oneself on the earth, then the evil spirits that have died a horrific death like the boy you saw tonight. His name was Brian Andrews he lived not far from that park and was bullied by many kids. He was found beaten to death during the Christmas hols in that park and had enough juice to move from park to park killing off bullies, he wanted that dead kid on the ground the most, that was the boy who killed him."

Harry nodded as Ainsley took over once more. "Okay well whats next. There are creature that were once human like a werewolf, vampires, windigos an the like. The humanoid creatures like elves and veela and the not so human creatures like hippographs. And last is the hunters, people like me and Darcy here who hunt the evil creatures like the soul selling witches, the vindictive spirits, the demons, and the creatures that have taken human life."

He stopped and let the information he gave sink in as the boy let his head sag. Harry lifted his eyes to meet the men, his mind clearer then ever, his decision made. "Teach me, train me. I want, no I need to be able to hunt, and to know how to survive. My world will have me killed otherwise." His green eyes glowed in the harsh light of the bedside lamp.

"No! We only brought you here to tell you some of the darker information, your what only thirteen, we can take a thirteen year old on hunts," Darcy objected.

"I am Harry Potter, I will be fifteen in a month and a half, my parents were murdered my a mad man, the same mad man that has tried to kill me every year since I was ten, and killed a good friend of mine just a few weeks ago, and I have a headmaster that would rather I not be trained to fend for myself leading me like a lamb to slaughter. Train me dammit!" Harry was furious as he rose to his feet and began to pace.

"Okay."

"Ainsley!" Darcy yelled at the man.

"It will just be a crash course and who else is doing justice by this boy. This is the reason we became hunter's to avenge our lost family and to help others Darce."

Darcy consented. The two hunters now had a new charge.

888

A month and a half later had seen a huge change in the wonder boy. He had a new look a new attitude and a new way of life. His teachers had given him a crash course in hunting and bought him his first gun and knife. They had left London only an hour ago letting him find his own way home as they left in a hurry. Harry had plans though to continue his education without his teachers, he had already contacted a gym back in Little Whinging to sign up for different fighting classes to learn how to better defend himself and he was now headed toward the leaky cauldron to pick up his school things along with the self-sizing clothes, boots and accessories he ordered a couple of days ago.

He entered Diagon Alley keeping to the shadows as he headed for the bank to gather funds both wizarding and muggle. That done he went to Madame Malkin's and picked up his new wardrobe, he thanked her and put on a cloak with a hood that hid most of his face in shadow. Letting her shrink the rest so he may carry it in his pocket. His next stop was to be Knockturn Alley.

Once in the dark alley he purchased so many book on creatures, spirits and demons that he had to buy a featherlight shrinking trunk that expanded on the inside with four separate compartments, it came with a chain to always hang around his neck. Next was weapons, buying enough to arm an army. Knives, crossbows, magically enchanted guns that had never ending ammo and more. Afterwards he headed to an apothecary to get a potion to fix his eyes and malnourished physique, along with first aid potion for when he hurt himself. Once that was out of the way he left for muggle London to buy a few new muggle outfits so as to fit in, stock up on crosses, buy pounds upon pounds of salt and as much holy water that all the churches of London would give him.

It was time to head home. He had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ab Insidiis Diaboli**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Slash m/m, Mpreg**

**Chapter: Two**

**Author: WWSE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural Or Charmed**

**This is a Harry Potter only fic, Charmed characters will definitely not be in this, The brothers might make an appearance but it is unlikely I will warn you if this happens. But because there are only elements of Supernatural and charmed and no characters is why I decided to not make this a crossover. You will not need any information on these characters or the series. Thank you.**

Harry sat at his desk his carving tools to scribe runes into his first gun from Darcy and Ainsley, his hands working carefully as to not have any unneeded lines to mess the whole process up. He was creating a gun that could kill even demons, much like the colt he read so much about, but with the duel purpose of being able to fire spells as well much like a wand.

There was a knock on the door as he just finished with a rune on the handle. He looked up at the door as it opened to see Dudley. It surprised him to see his cousin, Dudley hadn't been home for the last two days he'd been home and Vernon cringed every time Petunia mentioned their son.

"What can I do you for Big D?" Harry said his voice mocking the previous nickname from his mostly dead gang.

"C-can I talk to you Harry?" Asked the slightly older boy, his face pained by the nickname.

"Yea I guess I won't stop you. Tell me whats on your mind Big D."

"P-please don't call me that Harry. Sheldon came up with the nickname," Dudley looked up at Harry, as he sat on the bed. "Harry, Sheldon before he died, we-me and him, we. . . He was my boyfriend. I loved him."

Harry's eyebrows rose, and his face blanked as he nodded for Dudley to continue.

"Sheldon didn't do anything wrong, he was trying to stop the gang from bullying the kids in the parks. We had for the most part stopped, he was a good influence. I found out from Tim though that Frank and Piers didn't-didn't stop and Piers, he killed that kid Harry. He beat him to death. Sheldon had been talking to Frank when that kid came back. Came back to be a monster, and I think Sheldon was trying to protect Frank. He shouldn't have had to die like that. I had to identify his body, me being his best friend, his parents didn't know about us, and they couldn't do it so they asked me."

"I'm sorry Dudley, I know it doesn't make it better for me to say that. I know how hard it is to lose loved ones and friends." Spoke Harry, his eyes sad.

"Yea, but that's not all there is some other stuff I need to tell you about. Sheldon was a muggleborn wizard, and when I found out I went mad, he forgave me though. He went to school in the states until his dad got a transfer a year ago. His school was a boarding school like yours only in Salem and he was here for last break that's when we met and that's when we began correspondence, and he came home for every holiday to spend with me, then this summer. . ." He paused unable to continue, "I told him about you, he couldn't believe we were related and he wanted to meet you. I told him how horrible I had been to you, how you wouldn't want to meet my boyfriend. He said we should still try."

"I would have met him Dudley, he sounds like someone I could have been friends with."

"Then he came home Winter break, he said his magic had been spiking and that he had been getting sick in the mornings. Sheldon had been home the month previous for some States holiday about giving thanks, and I snuck outta my dorm to meet him at an Inn, that was our first time. I didn't understand at first then he showed me a picture and ultra sound. There was a baby, a baby in _him._Then he explained wizarding pregnancy, how men could get pregnant. Said that a wizard can only become pregnant by a wizard. I became furious, thought he had cheated on me. He convinced me to calm down, said it was mine but if I wanted to know for sure a way to tell. We went to his doctor, it was mine. Then they ran some tests. Harry I have magic to, it was binded. Someone bond my magic illegally. Your ministry is helping me at the moment, to unbind it and to get up on my education."

"So the baby. . ." Harry began.

"Sheldon lost it two and a half weeks ago, the school nurse didn;t send out the information on his new status and he was hit by a curse in defense because the teacher didn't know to keep him behind a barrier during practical. He was so heart broken. He thought I would blame him." Dudley went quiet, his head in his hands, his shoulders heaving.

"Do Vernon and Petunia know?"

"Yeah, I finally had a break down after Piers was ripped apart and they had me sent to a hospital, I was sedated for a week and then my parents finally visited, I told them everything. About Sheldon and our baby, about me being a wizard. Dad disowned me, Mom is torn, says I'm a freak, but when she heard about the baby and I showed her the picture Sheldon had given me of the ultrasound, she cried, and I think it was for the grandchild she never had."

Dudley sighed and continued, "I got out of the hospital a week later and found myself a small studio apartment with the savings me and Sheldon saved up for the baby. And Mom called yesterday, said you were back, I asked her to. She also said Dad was about to blow a gasket, with you here and that I should come get you."

"Dudley are you asking me to live with you?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Sheldon was a good influence on me, I loved him and still do. He said that I should repair my relationship with you."

"Sheldon sounds a bit bossy," Said Harry his eyebrow raised, "And presumptuous."

"Yeah, he was. Said it was the only way to get through my pig headed brain." Dudley said, laughing.

"Well then let me grab my stuff." Harry grabbed the kit and gun off his desk and put them in his trunk, before tapping the trunk on its lid so that it would shrink.

As they headed down the stairs they heard the door slam, "Are the freaks gone yet Pet?"

Petunia felt the magical aura as it engulfed her making it hard to breath, "V-vernon," she squeaked, her hand a quiver as they held her tightly onto her apron."

"Not yet you bloody arse, but we will be soon. If you'd be so kind as to move, your blocking our escape route." Harry's voice came out cold and with an edge he'd only ever used on Voldemort or in recent times with demons.

Vernon sputtered in indignation, his face changing rapidly into an ugly purple, his eyes large and spiting retribution.

Harry waved his hand and Vernon flew, the door opening of its own accord.

"They'll kick you out of that school for that!" Vernon raged.

"No, my dear uncle they shan't, first I'm-the-boy-who-lived, second I'm the only living heir to several noble families in the wizarding and muggle world alike, and third that was wandless and they can't track that." With that Harry made his way out the door and to the street Dudley following close behind.

When they were about a block away Dudley spoke, "Here's good Harry we can call the bus."

"You know of the night bus?" asked Harry as he turned to gaze at his cousin.

"Yeah Sheldon took me touring around the magical areas in England, France, and Scotland." Dudley smiled a little as he said, "He wanted me to be prepared to live in the magical community wi-with Primrose."

"Primrose? Was that going to be the babies name?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Primrose Harriet Davis-Dursley." Dudley gave a sad smile, his voice cracking. "Primrose because its a flower like all the females on Mom's side and it was Sheldon's great-grandmother's name, Harriet after you because we were gonna ask you to be godfather, and then both our last names."

Harry stood in shock in the revelation as Dudley raised his wand arm to flag the bus. They were on the bus and traveling before Harry spoke up, "Me godfather?"

Dudley nodded his head, "Shell didn't trust many people, and he didn't have many friends at his school because it was so cut-throat, but he asked if we could trust you. I said that you may hate my guts but if I gave you a reason to love my baby you would guard her with your life."

"Dudley," Harry said breathless. "I. . ."

"I know Harry you don't have to say anything, by all means you should spit on the very ground I walk." Dudley then turned to look out the window ending any further conversation.

An hour later found the boys finally at their destination, corner of Old Compton St. and Fifth St. as they exited the bus.

"Soho?" asked Harry as they walked farther down Dudley walking into an unnoticed alley.

"There is an alley just off of Knockturn that they runaways and orphans live. There is also a bunch of teen clubs and street performers. I don't know if it has an official name but everyone calls it Knockoff Alley, or if your a clubber and not a performer Nightlife Alley. But you don't want to go through Knockturn Alley at this time of day." Harry looked around and notice that it was getting dark, right when the dangerous creatures would start to come out and play. "So we are going through its second entrance, which is right off of Old Compton."

The reached a red door at the side of the alley, it had a sign just above it that read: _All those lost that need be found, see this magical door and stick around. Knock only three times and wait for the chimes. Then and only then shall the door to another world become unconcealed and you shall finally learn of a great and wonderful power that you wield._

Dudley knocked three times and Harry heard chimes as the door opened. There on the other side stood an older woman with flowers in her strawberry blonde hair, sparkly blue eyeshadow to complement her black eyes, her nails matching. She stood at a medium height but shorter then both the boys, with a bouncing six year old on her hip.

"Dudley, just passing through I assume." She smiled kindly at the bulky boy. He stood straighter and for the first time that night Harry noticed that he had changed not only mentally but physically as well. He stood two inches taller then Harry's own now healthy 5'9", he was still bulky not with fat, but with muscle, looking like a body builder. His greasy blonde locks shaves off to leave only a centimeter or two of dirty blonde fuzz, and his used to be blue hateful eyes were sad with emotion and pain.

"Yes Miss Anne, my cousin here is going to live with me."

Harry held out his hand as the woman finally took notice of him. She gasped almost dropping the toddler. "H-harry Potter," she whispered in reverence.

Harry retracted his hand and looked at the woman with a more critical eye.

She looked at Dudley her eyes sharp, "You never told me you were related to _the-boy-who-lived_."

"It was unimportant, Harry is Harry." Dudley turned away from her and headed toward the exit to the alley, "Come on Harry lets get you home."

Harry followed pulling the hood of his black trench coat-cloak up as he went. They exited the large hallway and headed out a purple door, to be greeted by a bustling street filled to the brim with children, teens and young adults. Some were in rags, some in brightly colored clothing, some happy and some sad. It was as if the circus had come to town, Harry thought looking at the brightly colored buildings, all crammed together. There were fairy-light dangling above flickering to life as the sun went down, and street performers every few feet, juggling, dancing, playing music, and even some acrobatics. There were moving stalls that had gadgets and little items of interest running through the sea of people.

"Welcome to the alley of the younger generation," Said Dudley, "I'm sorry about Miss Anne, I guess you are like a celebrity in this world huh?"

"Yes." Harry replied his gaze flickering everywhere to take it all in. "I have never been here, I've never heard of it before."

"This is the alley for the unwanted, the orphans, Miss Anne is the matron of one orphanage, and there are a couple more farther down. The muggleborns that are unwanted usually end up here, and the purebloods that can't stand to be near their families usually find this place a few years into Hogwarts and stay here most of the summer if not all. You will probably find more then a few faces you know from school. I have come to notice that wizarding children are hardly ever treated right. Whether they come from muggles or their own kind. I've talked with Miss Anne about it she says that its a pattern. That the purebloods are treated well for a couple of generations, then you get two or three generations of severely abused children, then that last generation says they won't treat their kids that way and you get a couple more good years. She said for the last couple of years we have been getting more then a few abused kids seeking refuge, the alley is getting over run."

Harry stood with Dudley at the edge of the street not yet ready to take on the crowd. He looked around and did actually find familiar faces in the crowd. Daphne Greengrass was there, along with Hannah Abbott, the Creevy brothers, Ducan Inglebee, and even Lee Jordon.

"I actually do see quite a few faces I know," spoke Harry his voice quiet so not to get recognized.

Dudley nodded and began walking along the edge of the crowd, "Come on lets get home, I've had an exhausting day, we can look around more tomorrow."

Harry agreed and began to follow the bulky boy. Dudley stopped at a grey bricked building that was covered in neon red vines that looked like they moved along the building. They entered through a ivy green door that swung open of its own accord and led to a long hallway and a set of stairs. "We are on the second floor," supplied Dudley as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway at the top. Dudley moved to the green door at the end of the hallway, as all they doors were of a different color, and pulled out a key and unlocking it.

As the door swung open and they walked inside Harry took note of the living space. It was a large room with a small kitchen in the far right corner, a daybed up against the wall with a full size bed against the other wall, a wrack with some cloths hanging from it attached the wall by the full. There was no television, but a small radio on a nightstand by the daybed and one door that was open leading to a small bathroom and a round breakfast table by the window on the far side next to the kitchen.

"Its not much." Dudley said, "And if you care to chip into rent we might be able to afford a place with a bedroom when this places rent is up."

"We can afford much more then that Dudley, much much more then that," Harry said unshrinking his trunk and letting it sit by the bed. He opened and began riffling through its contents, before closing it using a key that was around his neck to unlock a different compartment and riffling through that.

"What do you mean?" asked Dudley, looking on puzzled as Harry began to do a funny little dance around his trunk, still searching for something.

"Well according to the goblins I am the fourth richest wizard in alive next to the Malfoys, my godfather and some guy in Egypt, and I am the heir to my godfather's fortune and once he passes I will be second to none ahead with a little over a quarter million more galleons then the Egypt man." Harry finally emerged from his trunk holding a bag of salt. "A-ha." Dudley watched Harry dumbfounded that his cousin was that rich as Harry poured a line of salt by the door before heading toward the window to do the same across the windowsill.

"This is so I can sleep without a worry of a demon," Harry explained. "Tomorrow we can head to Gringotts and check what properties I own and see about a new place to live. I am also going to look into getting you a lawyer or something to help with you being a wizard and your schooling and finding who bond you. Lots to do tomorrow," Harry stated as he began to lay down on his daybed and pull the thin blanket over his head, not taking notice of Dudley's statue-like state.

A full minute passed and Dudley finally mumbled, "My parents a blooming idiots."

The hulking boy startled as Harry spoke to him his back still facing him, "Mmmm- yes, they will be lucky if I decide not to sue for child abuse."

Dudley huffed and fell back onto his bed, eyes still wide staring unseeing at the ceiling.

**What do you guys think? Quite a twist yes? Anyway I'm trying to decide if I want Primrose to be alive or not some how some way. What do you think? I will also take into consideration who I want Dudley with though I'm very partial to pairing him with Neville, so if its someone different I will need a good reason. **

**Thanks everyone and feedback would be appreciated. **


End file.
